Hide and Seek
by Kirosu
Summary: Rangiku is kidnapped by her past and is taken to a place darker than hell itself. Her captain and many others go through a great adventure to get her back. Many things are learned about one another as the story unfolds. Mature content inside.
1. Hide and Seek

It was just another day in the Soul Society when Toshiro looked out the window. He shuffled through his papers trying to find the one he was working on. He gritted his teeth in annoyance as he searched through the seemed as though when ever he was at the end of his rope is when the biggest annoyance walked hated how she just came in to bother him, when ever she felt like it,it drove him insane. She came in just to annoy him and right now he couldn't take it. So when she appeared in the doorway, it didn't help his temper.

"Hey captain! Need any help?" She asked with a smile.

"Would it matter if I said yes?" He spat.

She looked at him with a smile " Sure,I will help you, it is _my_ job." She laughed walking over to him.

"No! I don't need it, just leave me alone Rangiku. You always get in the way, and when I need you, you are never there. So just go do what you do best." He shouted.

She closed her eyes and glanced up at him and gave him a smile. " Yeah...well...you're right...uhh...if you need me, you know where to find me." She turned away and began to leave.

'why did she look at him like that. It was true, she never was any help. And the truth of the matter was that sometimes it would be better if she were not there. 'It was no wonder he left her, no...wait...' He thought. He knew he over did it. Toshiro looked at the clock and then at the pile of papers. ' I will finish this and then go talk to her' he thought.

* * *

Rangiku looked at the calender, one full year. It had been one full year since her best friend left. Gin, a close friend who saved her life when she was a little silver captain had changed her life, he was her first crush after all. She let out a heavy sigh and sat up slowly. She swept her hair behind her ear and felt as the tears pooled at the corners of her eyes.

She got up and walked to the bathroom, she took a hot shower and brushed her hair out. She let it air dry and finally made up her mind. She was going to make this day a good day. He was never coming back and she needed to understand that. He was a criminal now, he had done so many wrong things...it just hurt to be betrayed...NO she was making the best out of her day. She looked at the clock, she was going in early to work today. She laughed, putting on her makeup. She was done, today was going to be good.

She walked to the door and made her way out to her captain's office. She heard him ruffling through some papers, she smiled. Slowly Rangiku opened the door and spoke, why was he looking at her like that.

"Hey captain! Need any help?" She asked with a smile, that she hadn't given anyone in a long while.

"Would it matter if I said yes?" He spat.

She looked at him with a smile " Sure it would, I will help you, it is my job." She laughed walking over to him. He was always so smug.

"No! I don't need it, just leave me alone Rangiku. You always get in the way, and when I need you, you are never there. So just go do what you do best." He shouted.

She closed her eyes and felt the pain sink in her heart...'so much for trying to make it a good day.', she glanced up at him and gave him a fake smile. " Yeah...well...you're right...uhh...if you need me, you know where to find me." She turned away and began to leave. She felt the tears trail down her face. She couldn't breath, something was suffocating her. The truth?

She began to sob loudly as she went to the entrance of her room. She just about opened the door when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to face the person to be surprised. Her breath yet again was taken away. Her heart skipped a beat and her eyes widened. This was a dream, a nightmare.

"Long time no see,Rangiku-chan" he smiled that fox smile...Gin.

"W, What are you doing here?" She gasped stepping back in shock.

" Well that is no way to greet a friend-

"You are no a longer a friend!" She spat reaching for her zanpaktou.

He grinned and flash-stepped over to her. He placed a hand gently on her hand. For a moment she hesitated, her hand relaxed and she felt her minds logic waiver. She closed her hand and gripped the handle tighter. " What are you doing here!" She demanded glaring at him.

"For you silly." He removed her hand and offered her his.

'This is not happening...why would he come back for me?' She wondered.

* * *

Toshiro finally finished, he now knew what he had to do. He had to go and talk to her, he didn't mean to hurt her. She had been through a lot with in the last couple of months. He piled the papers at the edge of his desk. He then walked out the room, he worried for her.

He was just frustrated, he had been stressed all had been trying a lot more lately and he just didn't recognize it. She just was a handful, he never meant any of the words he said to her. Normally they would just bounce off of her, but today her eyes. Her ice blue eyes were saddened...he now remembered why.

"I am such a typical man." He growled at himself.

* * *

"If you don't hurry and come with me, I might be seen. You wouldn't want that now would ya now?" He smiled moving close to her.

His cold hands touched her face, she had never been this close to him. Rangiku's heart pounded as his lips traced over her warm lips. She closed her eyes and then realization hit her. She shook away and slapped his hand away " RED ALERT! HELP! THERE IS AN INTRUDER!" She shouted.

Gin eye brow cocked in a curious manner " Hm, you have changed." He opened his red eyes and felt the presence of others appear around him."Well I promised Aizen I would bring you back...soo" He almost sang the words.

Other squad members hurried to the scene, Rangiku pulled her weapon from its sheath. " I have changed, you say?" She growled as her eyes burned into his body.

He smiled and closed his eyes once more, " You have tested my temper Rangiku." He turned to the mass of people about to attack him. " Shoot them dead, Shinsou!" He shouted knocking them all back. Some faded in thin air and some were just thrown through the wall.

"_ryuusenka_ Hyourinmaru!"

Rangiku's looked over to see her captain, her eyes widened as he arrived on the scene. " Captain!"

Gin looked back at her to see her expression, he grinned. " Ah,I get it now." He dodged Toshiro's attack.

Toshiro glared at the man " What are you doing here?" He growled.

"Hm, wouldn't ya like to know shiro-chan?" he laughed

Toshiro shot shards of ice at him, but he stepped back dodging everyone. He laughed loudly " No worries, I am here for 'your' nuisance." He disappeared and re-appeared behind Toshiro " Wouldn't you like to know what I am about to do with her?" He smiled flash-stepping behind Rangiku.

Her breath hitched and her eyes widened. " Shoot him dead," He locked her in his grasp with his left hand and lifted the sword over her shoulder aiming at Toshiro. "Shinsou"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Toshiro!" She cried, she tried to move but couldn't in his reitsu. It was pulling her down.

" _Daiguren Hyourinmaru!" _He commanded, the ice dragon swirled around him. Breaking apart the white walls. It shot through the ceiling sending a warning to all of the captains.

Gin smiled " No wonder you made into a captain's rank at such a young age, shiro-chan." He laughed jumping back. " well, too bad this is a waste in effort. I am taking you out-

"No." she demanded.

Gin raised an eyebrow and looked down at her, he watched as her mouth moved. Toshiro couldn't believe the words that came from her mouth. " Rangiku no! AHHHH Hyourinmaru dont hurt her, _sennen hyoro!" He shouted. _

She spoke words to him but the crash of the attack rumbled over her voice. His emerald eyes watched as tears fell down her face.

* * *

Pillars formed around the two, Gin did something in super speed. It sent a bright light that reflected off of the ice pillars. It blinded her making her shut her eyes in instinct. The rush of cold air disappeared and all of the sudden it was quiet. She opened her eyes...she was elsewhere.

"Welcome to your new home, Heuco Mundo."

* * *

" Take me, just leave him. Please Gin." she said coldly.

Toshiro reacted quickly using his bankai. He ordered him to be gentle, he watched as her face disappeared behind the ice pillars. The tears that fell from her eyes, pained him. He watched her disappear behind the ice. This wasn't happening, he didn't feel her presence.

It never was that thick, he could always sense her. But not any more, she was there. ' please be there. Please be there. Please be there.' He begged approaching the prison of ice. He crashed through it easily with his sword.

The other captains appeared around him. Shunsuii, Ukitake both questioned " What happened?"

Byakuya flashstepped near the other two " Who was here, Toshiro."

"Ichimaru, Gin..." Kira spoke out of breath. " It was h...him wasn't it?"

Toshiro felt the presence of the allies around him, but he didn't hear them. She wasn't there, where did he take her. Where did Gin take her? What did he mean by what he was going to do with her? He needed to find her, fast.


	2. My December

-Author note, so this chapter is a bit dark.A warning was posted.

- = POV change or scene change.

Toshiro turned away and let his bankai melt away from his skin. He walked past everyone. " Where are you going?"

"I have to do something."

"What is going on!" Renji demanded.

" She was taken, Dammit!" Toshiro spat.

" Toshiro, you are not to do anything with out protocol." Byakuya stated.

"Are you going to stop-

"Bakudo Rikujokoro"

Toshiro fell to the ground and felt the binding spell lock him in place. He looked up to see Soi Fon " Calm down, Toshiro. remember you are a captain. Protocol is needed." She soothed, kneeling to him. He closed his eyes and relaxed.

"Release me."

"If you-

"I won't." He said coldly.

The day passed , everything seemed so abstract. What he said to her played through his brain over and over again.

""No! I don't need it."" He scrunched his eyes together, trying to push the truth away. He was a jerk to her and now it was just ""just leave me alone Rangiku."" Replaying over and over again in his head.

"" You always get in the way,"". he looked over to the couch she always slept on and watched as the flashback played in his cringed and felt his own cold words sit in his stomach...hyourinmaru was fitting for him.

* * *

"Heuco...Mundo." The name fell from her lips.

"I will give you the tour."

She looked out at the white sand and looked up to him " Why did you-

He leaned forward and placed his lips on hers and kissed her gently. He pulled back and removed his slender fingers from her face " for you. I needed to see you once more."

"...Gin...I, I don't like you-

"you will learn to love me." He smiled kissing a strand of her hair.

She closed her eyes pained " No, no, no. I-

"Gin you have returned." The voice that made even the coldest of souls frozen, was heard through the air. Gin turned around.

" Well hello there, sir. I wasn't gone to long now was I?" He smiled.

" Is she as you remember?" Aizen asked with a smile.

She couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes. Aizen, the trader of the soul society. The enemy was talking so calmly like nothing has even gone wrong. She felt sick to her stomach, Gin placed a hand on her which made her feel even worse.

She looked up to her captor " I will be taking you to my room now." He grinned.

'Always that grin, always that sneer. You know what you are doing, but I do not...that I hate about you. I do not want to be a game piece...I do not want to be in this game of chess.' she thought.

" Oh and Gin," Aizen spoke, which made Gin stop and look back " I want to share the joy of having a female here just as much as you." he said and even though she was faced away from him, she could feel his smile burn into her soul.

Gin guided her through the maze and was stopped finally by one man, an Arrancar. " Who is she?" He almost yelled.

Her being was stopped by his presence, almost choking her. She looked up to see a teal haired man with a piece on his face. " OI, why the FUCK is she here?" He shouted.

"Now, now Grimmjow. Is that the way to speak to a lady?" He pointed scolding him with his cheerful tone.

" Gin, I would like to know as well. Why am I here?" She shouted, the words fell from her lips. She was scared, nervous but she was still a Shinigami. She needed to remember she was strong.

" I don't think here is the best place to tell you." Gin grinned.

Grimmjow looked into the girls eyes and looked at his face " Is that the only way you can get any, you fox?"he paused "Keh, no wonder." Grimmjow rolled his eyes walking away from the two.

She looked at Gin " Is that it? I am a plaything? To think I thought you had maybe wanted to see me..." She growled.

" I need her weapon." A voice said coldly, which even surprised Gin.

It was Ulquiorra, Rangiku was familiar with the two she had seen so far. She was petrified, she turned to him and gazed into his emerald eyes. They were like her captains the last time she saw him...sad. She gulped and unlaced the Zanpaktou. " Please, take care of her."She handed the weapon to him.

"I have no reason to destroy it, unless I am ordered." He spoke plainly walking away with the sword.

Gin turned back to her " Rangiku, let us talk." He smiled taking her hand into his. He guided her to the room that was labeled his. She had no reason to fight back, she didn't know where to go if she did get freedom. This was like another planet...she was stuck until someone came to get she doubted would happen.

* * *

Toshiro was called to a meeting which he arrived to early. But still many were there, he was surprised. He looked around to the familiar faces. Why was everyone there so early. The meeting was at noon right? He looked over to Shunsuii, he didn't look happy...none the least.

"Excuse me for being rude. But why is everyone here so early-

"Toshiro. We regret to inform you but we found your lieutenant. She has been declared dead."

"WHAT! This has to be a mistake!"

"I am sorry but it is not. The hollowfication process has taken hold...we fear Aizen tried to make a shinigami into a arrancar-

"No! I need proof Give me proof"

Old man Yamma stood from his seated position " I know this is hard to hear but remember you are still a captain."

Shunsuii felt as the memories burned through his mind. He remembered the long months after his lieutenant was killed. It was a hard couple of months, but for her he moved on. Shunsuii looked up to the smaller captain.

" No, that is where you are wrong. I know how the central 46 runs, they use there power fo-

"Hold your tongue, Toshiro." Byakuya scolded.

Toshiro closed his eyes and knew where he had to go. Ichigo...' Funny how the person I turn to is him. Him of all people...'

" We are to continue daily routine after we leave this room. Is this understood?" Yama asked.

Truthfully, Toshiro hadn't heard a word of what the commander had said but he agreed sullenly. The meeting concluded and everyone went there different direction. Was everyone really just letting her go? Why was everyone acting strange, she is dead and there is no funeral? She is killed and there is no measure? Something is going on...as he exited the captains were outside waiting for him.

"We fear Aizen used his sword to cover up what Gin did." Komumura spoke calmly.

"We want to help you find her." Ukitake said.

"Shunsuii when your lieutenant disappeared, you got to see her right?" Toshiro asked bluntly.

" Her body was taken before I could see her...I know the truth behind what happen that night to my Risa. I have always known, Toshiro, do not blame the commander."

"He is not to blame, I must find a way to Heuco Mundo." Toshiro spoke looking down at the ground.

"I know of a you have to visit the human world." Byakuya spoke closing his eyes.

"Byakuya?" Toshiro asked surprised.

" Something is not right, it is the law to search for missing Soul Reapers. Even if declared dead, it is the law. I will not break-

" Does this mean we get to battle? If that is the case I will help you find your Lieutenant." Kenpachi interrupted.

Byakuya threw the other captain a glare, Kenpachi didn't budge though. Toshiro closed his eyes and let out a sigh. " If that is the case, we would be breaking the law. I cannot let any of you get penalized for my squad" Toshiro slipped off his captains jacket and folded it in a square " Ukitake." He handed it to him.

" Wait, you cannot go alone." Renji shouted from above.

Toshiro looked up in surprise. "This is a captain's meeting!"

Byakuya let out a sigh " fool."

Shunsuii looked over at the others " I am sure it will not do any harm to explain this to him. This is confidential though. The central 46 has declared Rangiku dead, no one is to try and do anything or there will be penalties. I am sure they are steep to," He turned to Toshiro " Captain Hitsuguya, I know I cannot stop you but-

" Look, I know this sounds rash. But this is the most logical thing. If you are right and the commander has been tricked to believe this. If he see's proof that she is alive when this is all over...I will get my captain's vest back." He looked to Byakuya, in surprise. He wasn't saying anything. Was he going to let him go?

He turned his back and began to walk through the Sereitei.

* * *

"Should we try and stop him?" Ukitake looked to Shunsuii in question.

" No, he is in good hands. He will leave and possibly bump into Ichigo." Byakuya stated.

"You make that sound like that is a good thing. I am beginning to think you are friends with that human?" Shunsuii teased.

"hmph." Byakuya turned on his heel and began to walk towards his barracks. " Renji." He paused.

"Yes Captain?"

"Make sure he finds his way safely to the human world."

"Yes captain." he nodded disappearing.

shunsuii looked back to where Byakuya was and saw nothing but cherry blossoms. " That man is strange."

The wolf captain Komamura stepped forth and finally spoke up " What if she is dead? Will Toshiro take the consequences?" He asked looking out to where Toshiro was heading.

" Toshiro is not really one to betray ser-

"I thought that about Tousen and Aizen as well." The wolf barked almost.

"Lets just say I have always had my doubts." Shunsuii turned leaving the group.

* * *

"Renji, are you going to stop following me?" Toshiro asked stopping in his place.

" Uh...Captain. I-"he paused"forgive me. I was to make sure you made it through to the human world safely." Renji said surprised.

"On whose orders?" He asked curiously.

" Captain Byakuya." Renji sighed scratching his head nervously.

Toshiro smirked, 'what a peculiar man. I have known him for 2 years and he still surprises me.'

* * *

Ichigo had a ton of homework for the was stuck with mid-terms and on top of that Rukia was trying to get him ready for Christmas. He wasn't a grinch or anything, he just had more important things to do.

' ok so I have this review packet, which is 444 questions, I then have a math review packet that is 200 questions...uhh and they are all due next Monday...' He sighed.

"Are you even listening to me?" Rukia asked with frustration in her eyes.

"Uh, sorry Rukia...I am really stressed right now."

"Oh, I will go on my own then. You just stay here." She said feeling kind of bad.

" Wait what did you say?" He questioned " I can take a break."

" I sense someone came here from the Sereitei," She pulled out her cell phone " But look, its not a hollow."

"hmm,Kon. Please just leave this stuff alone ok?" He transferred into his Soul Reaper outfit.

Kon grumbled something but Ichigo was out the window already. The two flash-stepped towards the presence. Rukia approached first " Captain Hitsuguya?" Rukia asked with surprise.

"Toshiro? What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked with curiosity. ' where was his captain's robe?'

Toshiro looked at the ground " Its kind of nice here for once." He smiled catching the snow flakes, Ichigo could read the pain in his eyes. Ichigo knew something had happen...but what.

* * *

Gin shut the door behind him locking it. He turned to Rangiku standing looking out the window. It looked like a prison,it felt like a prison...it was a prison. She turned feeling his presence come closer. To no surprise he was slithering up to her, like a snake about to kill a prey. She felt his lips touch her own and felt the tears build up in the corners of her eyes. She had nothing, but the will to fight back. She pushed him away abruptly.

"Gin, what are you doing?" She asked breathing heavy. She was nervous, she knew quiet well what he WAS doing. But she more or less wanted to know why.

"Why, Rangiku? I am surprised in ya. I thought you would be jumping to get to me, with the right environment." He grinned.

"Sorry Gin, I am not interested." She turned to move away from him but was surprised by a push to the ground.

" I didn't want it to lead to this, ya know? I thought ch' you would be a good girl for me,' She looked up to see him undoing his hakama slowly. Her eyes widened and she moved quickly for the door. " aha no no, little girl." He slapped her to the floor.

Blood pooled from her nose ' this isn't happening. This is a nightmare.'

"Oh stop with the actin, I know girls are good at that. I will make ya moan my name. I will make ya want me." He grinned pulling her up by the hair. She let out a cry in pain.

"No GIN! STOP!" She screamed kicking him away.

"I see why that gets Aizen excited now, my dear Rangiku." He chuckled gripping her fragile wrists.

His reitsu was pushing her down and his soul energy was radiating, freezing her strength. She felt him toss her on the bed. She looked up with red glassy eyes " Please Gin, stop, I beg of you."

He pushed her over at a perfect L shape bend, she was over the bed face being pushed down. Her wrists were held tightly behind her back with one hand. She tried to resist but surprisingly he was stronger than he appeared. She let out tears of fear " Gin, I trusted you! DAMMIT I TRUSTED YOU!" She screamed.

He didn't pause for a moment " Don't trust me, don't trust anyone. There is no reason to trust anyone. Everyone is a fake until you truly get to know them." He whispered to her.

She felt her body being taken over by his hands. He whispered something locking her hands in place. She bit her lower lip till blood pooled from the little cuts from her teeth. He gently pulled her hakama pants down, making her sob quietly. He grinned at her dripping opening.

"It seems like you are excited?" he laughed humiliating her.

'no, am I? Why is my body getting wet. why...'

He smiled and pushed forward into her body. She screamed an agonizing pain, that rang throughout the doors of Heuco Mundo.

when he finished with her, he released her and pulled his pants back up. He laughed and said something, locking the door behind him. He left her there, she curled up sobbing. Her body was so dirty she couldn't help but shake. She wanted out, she wanted to die...her body was a shell. She sobbed loudly trying to heal herself.

- Author note: Ohhh so sad...poor Rangiku, hope you enjoyed. Each chapter is named after a song, this one is kind of easy...so yeah. But if you have not heard this song, go listen to it. Linkin park My december...thought it was fitting.


	3. Perfect Lie

Ulquiorra knocked on the door lightly and opened it. He saw Rangiku staring blankly out the window, her shoulders were slumped and her eyes were red and let out a sigh and walked slowly over to her. His emerald eyes searched her body " are you going to cry all day, shinigami?" He asked coldly.

"..." She glared at his words and looked up to him. He was blunt, cold and had eyes like her captain. " I was thinking of killing myself. But what would that solve?"

" probably have some rescue crew coming." He said wheeling the cart next to her.

" No, I don't really think so." She turned towards him.

" I have brought you some food, try to get it down." he said getting up.

She grabbed his wrist " What did you do with her?"

Ulquiorra's eyes shifted to hers " She is safe."

"How can I trust you?" Rangiku asked

" I have no reason to lie to you." He stated " Your sword is safe." He turned and left her in the room alone.

She looked to the tall window and saw the empty sky with a crescent moon. She bit her lip and wondered ' Will you come for me? Are you going to be my knight in ice covered armor? The time I need you more than ever...I get the feeling you are happy I am here...away from you. Or are you thinking of me? You are growing to be a man and maybe you never noticed the looks I gave you because you were to young to understand. But you are a genius...you of all people would notice. Toshiro, I hope you come for me, but I don't know how long I am going to be able to hold up...but for you I might try.' she smiled leaning against the back of the chair, closing her eyes.

* * *

Toshiro looked up from Ichigo's room window. It was a crescent moon, in an empty sky. He let out a sigh. The room was warm but against the window, a frosty seal formed over the windows glass.

Ichigo leaned forward and handed him the warm mug " Here, its hot chocolate."

"Hot...chocolate? This doesn't look like chocolate?" He said tapping the glass.

"Its chocolate in warm milk, its really good. I was confused at first too." Rukia chimed in.

He sipped it and his eyes almost lit up " This is strange and good? Hmm, you humans have interesting tastes."

Rukia leaned over to Ichigo " That means he likes it basically."

Toshiro looked at Ichigo with eyes of guilt " Ichigo...I need to get her back. I don't care if I lose my rights to be captain. Even if it is her dead body. I need to bring her back away from that...-

"I understand, Toshiro you don't have to explain to me why. Rukia will you call Kisuke and let him know we are on our way?" Ichigo asked her.

* * *

Rangiku opened her eyes quickly when she heard the door open. She turned away when she saw it was Gin. He walked slowly over to her " Oh don't be so sour, you liked it. I made ya cum, did I not?"

She gritted her teeth and quickly stood up and slapped him across the face. " Do not make it sound like I enjoyed what you did. I cannot control what my body does."

Gin turned and looked to her " Well looks like I will have to train ya then."

"Train me. I am not your pet-

"That is where you are wrong. As long as you are here. You are my pet." He said this in a sing song manner as always. Did her tears really do nothing to him. Did her screams really make him cum harder?

"I never wanted to believe what Toshiro said to me. But now I am glad he is the only man who actually was true with me."

"Oh he was truthful,that he was. He said he didn't want you around. He said," Gin paused and moved behind her and whispered in her ear " He wanted you to leave, that is why I came for ya. I thought you would understand that."

"That's not true!"

"You just said he never lied to ya and I am tellin' ya. He is more than happy you are gone. Everyone is actually."

"Shut up! Your wrong!"

"What do you think they are coming for you? To save ya? No, this is why I took ya. I thought-

"Gin, how much longer are you going to hurt me?" She cried leaning into his lips.

" Hurt you? I am only tellin' ya the truth, you want." He kissed her sensitive ear, earning him a sharp intake of breath from her lips.

" I can't believe you, it is illegal in the Soul Soceity to leave someone missing. Especially if you guys took me." She laughed.

" Let me show you." He grinned taking her out of the room.

Gin guided her to Aizen office, Aizen grinned at the entrance of his subordinate. "Have you brought her for me."

"Oh not tonight, let me have my fun with her first. She doesn't believe me about the soul society. Will you show her?"

"For you." He chuckled motioning Ulquiorra over.

Ulquiorra didn't want to lie to her, he felt for the Shinigami. He closed his eyes " yes sir." He motioned his hand up to his hand. Slowly he pulled it out. Little did Matsumoto know, Aizen made an illusion inside of his eye. It was his first time doing this so he hoped it worked. The eye was pried out of his skull slowly. This didn't pain the arrancar whatsoever. His one eye shifted over to her face. She looked broken, she was a doll to these men. He didn't want to partake in this but...he didn't have a choice. He closed his one eye lid as the was in his hand. He crushed it sending shimmers through the air. It drifted over to her, taking over her senses.

Toshiro was shown moving through the training process, smiling at a figure. She stepped forth from the shadows smiling as well. It was Momo, she was assigned his lieutenant. The vision then showed Byakuya and Renji training, Shunsuii and Nanao arguing. Hisagi and Kira were drinking partying like it was a celebration.

Rangiku's eyes focused on Toshiro's. ' He is happy...he is happy. He is smiling...Toshiro is smiling...Toshiro replaced me that fast...everyone is normal. Rukia is talking with ukitake and drinking tea...Ichigo...where is Ichigo. Wait don't jump to conclusions with this. Aizen is a master at illusion. He put images in our heads, he hypnotized would think through this...I need to do this. Why isn't Ichigo there, he hasn't been exposed to Ichigo maybe enough. Well actually, Ichigo has not seen the sword unsheathed. Maybe this is true though-

"Is that enough for you to believe they have moved on without you. My old lieutenant looks happy." Aizen smirked.

" Your a monster."

" I just wanted to bring you here to be with me, my Rangiku." Gin pushed his fingers through her strawberry blonde hair.

'What if this was real. What if...for her they changed the rules. Toshiro was angry with her...maybe he was forgetting about her...moving on.'

"I did it for you." He spoke into her ear.

"...I want to be alone. Please, please." Tears fell down her cheeks.

"Oy!" A voice shouted sprinting through the room quickly. He grabbed Rangiku by the waist. Aizen glared over at the blue haired arrancar.

"Ohh, Grimmjow? What'cha doin' with my-

"Ah Can it! Why the hell is this girl here! I demand to know! I heard her screaming all night and I couldn't sleep an ounce!" He shouted with anger.

" You are in no place to be demanding kitty cat." Gin chuckled.

"Errr, Shut the fuck up! Dammit, why is she here Aizen!" He yelled.

" For all of our pleasure." He stated.

Rangiku's heart skipped a beat, out of reflex she glanced up at the arrancar and spun around taking him by the arm, she tossed him over her. Her foot placed over his chest, " Thanks." She 's eyes widened in surprise of the girls strength.

She quickly flash stepped out of the room. She didn't know where she was going but she was getting out. She had to move fast.

"Ohhh she got away lord Aizen." He grimaced.

" Grimmjow you lost her. you go and find her. If you-

"Fuck if I care, I am not going and looking for her."

" If you catch her, she is yours for the night." Aizen stated.

Gin's eyes opened and he looked over to Aizen. " If I find out my new toy is killed I am-

"Ahhh your a sick fuck." Grimmjow walked out of the room slowly.

* * *

Toshiro walked quietly while Rukia spoke her mind. Toshiro was off in thought, was she alright, was he hurting her. Would he actually hurt his childhood friend...he wasn't really a friend though. He caused her so much pain...but so did he...Toshiro caused her tears. He closed his eyes and looked over to Ichigo and Rukia. They were lovers...anyone could see it. The two always flirt and looked up to each other. They hadn't expressed it to anyone, but they seemed close.

"Toshiro, I haven't seen her fighting style often. But is she tough. When I fought Grimmjow he was beyond strong. I cannot even imagine the other Arrancars."

"I haven't even put thought into the other men around her. Would they actually do what I am thinking."

"Don't think about it. We can't it will only hold us back."

"We?"

They arrived at Urahara's shop,Yoruichi was waiting at the door. She was in her human form dressed in a black body suit. " Kisuke is in here." she motioned him.

The four sat down and made themselves comfortable. Toshiro sat in a troubled manner. He didn't wait to share at all. " I need your help Kisuke."

Kisuke looked up from his hat, he was surprised. His fan was brought out and he began to fan himself. " Continue." He asked.

" Gin Ichimaru has taken my leiutenant to Heuco Mundo. Within not even 4 whole hours the central 46 ruled her dead, they commanded the 13 squads to not take any action and to continue as if nothing happen. This is unsettling to me. I demanded to see her body...but they said I had no right. I decided to turn in my captains vest and come here and see if I could get help here. Many tried to come with me but I didn't want them to lose their ranks if they were right. Shunsuii thinks Aizen used his-

" I would have to agree with you there. It seemed like the only people that were on my side back then was my dear friend Yoruichi, Shunsuii and Ukitake. Those three always trusted me, Aizen probably did use that on them. But if he didn't, are you willing to take the consequences of being banished to the human world?"

"I accepted it, when I turned in my vest."

Yoruichi looked into his eyes " You are a noble captain, for such a young one.I questioned your power. But power is not all that makes a captain. I see another reason you got it." She said.

"I do not know your stories, but I know you have helped Ichigo out immensely. Please," He bowed " Please open the door to Heuco Mundo."

Kisuke closed his fan quickly. " Fine under one condition." He spoke calmly.

Yoruichi and Kisuke looked at each other " We go with you." The two said at the same time.

"I am going too whether you like it or not." Ichigo stated.

" Me too." Rukia spoke sternly.

"Why would you all want to danger yourselves for me?"

" They are not the only ones." A voice spoke.

Toshiro looked back in surprise at the spiritual pressure that arrived behind him. Toshiro couldn't believe his eyes. Shunsuii, Nanoa, Soi fon, Izuru, Byakuya, Renji, Hisagi, Kenpachi, Yachiru and Ukitake. The captains and lieutenants were all at the door to aid there friend, fellow squad member out.

"Do you under-

"We understand, just let us help you." Renji stated angrily.

" She is our friend too." Hisagi spoke sternly.

"Ken-chan just wants a good fight!" Yachiru shouted.

Toshiro closed his eyes and looked over to Urahara. " We have an army of our own coming as well."

"An army?" Toshiro said in surprise.

"Give me ten days. Ten days to get this open, train, and train hard all of you. I will show you to the training grounds I have made." Urahara stated opening up the door to the bright area.

* * *

Rangiku held her breath as she pressed up against the wall. She waited for the footsteps to pass. She looked for a door, any door. She had to find her Zanpaktou, she could sense it, but where was it. She turned the corner and there was a new arrancar to her standing there. He walked over to her slowly in a bug like manner. He had black hair and an eye patch that covered his left eye.

"Well, look what I have caught?" He grinned a grin that gave her chills.

'Who is this?'

Author note: So this is my third chapter. I am really writing this like an episode, going back and forth. Next chapter is where it gets kinky with Noitra. I hope you all like where it is heading. Stay tuned in for the next part. I am going to try an get it out tomorrow.

thanks ^-^


	4. Bad Romance

Noitra sauntered over to the red head " What is your name Shinigami?"

"Uh...uh..."

He pinned her to the wall and moved his face close to her. His arms were bent in a manner of a spider, they caged her in place making her feel cramped. His tongue traced over her face, " You have been crying. Is Gin that bad at it?" He chuckled.

Her face moved to the side quickly trying to avoid his tongue.

" Most women like how long my tongue is. I think I can show is your name?"

"Stop, let me go."

He cocked an eyebrow and smiled " Are you on the run? I can take you someplace far, far away from here if you are a good girl." He grinned.

She looked him in the eyes, she felt the presence of Grimmjow getting closer. " Fine. Take me away."

He quickly took her around the corner to the out doors. He teleported to a dark area. ' He is fast...really fast.'

"Where are we?" Rangiku asked curiously.

" An abandoned cave. I come here when I want to be alone. But for once I have brought company." He grinned again.

"..."

"Why have you come here?"

" I didn't decide on taking a vacation here, no offense." She spat.

"OoOh Feisty bitch aren't we?" He moved over to her and pulled her close " I can be that way to if you'd like."

She let out a gasp, he wasn't expecting her to gasp so sexily. He grinned even bigger and let his tongue trace over her pulsing vein making her shiver in surprise. " are you going to hurt me?" She breathed.

" Only a little, I am not going to beat you or anything, geez I only beat my enemies. So far you are not my enemy." He growled nipping at her neck.

' I am enjoying this. He isn't a bit attractive...I don't know my mind is clouded. His tongue, his hands...feel so good, but so wrong.'

His tongue moved down under her black clothes, his fingers traced over her hips sending goosebumps up her body. She let out a girlish moan and her hands gripped his back. He growled a low moan and began to nip at her skin even harder.

Her mind was elsewhere, she wasn't thinking like her self. She didn't feel like herself any more. Her body quivered at his touch, she couldn't resist. Noitra pulled down her top with his teeth. Uncovering her bare shoulders, her large breasts just about fell out. She breathed heavily under his body.

" Rangiku...,"She breathed looking into his black eyes " My name is Rangiku."

"Nnoitra," he cocked an eyebrow. " On your back, now." He nipped her skin more and more.

For whatever reason she listened, she was breathing heavy, her heart was pounding fast, her blood was hot and his body was looking amazing. His tongue was so talented, he definitely knew what he was doing. He knew a female's body like the back of his hand. He licked his lips and cracked his knuckles. His black hair draped his face as he leaned down to her.

" You smell scrumptious," He breathed in her orangish hair. " You are to call me sir. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir." She moaned as his index finger traced down her lower lip to her chin, to neck and down it. His fingers chimed in and worked together to pull her top off, exposing her finely perked breasts.

"Beg me."

"And if I don't?" She teased.

"I knew you would warm up to me." He leaned forward hovering over her lips he whispered " I will punish you." He smiled.

"And what if I'd like that" She spoke hotly.

"Ohhh you are acting naughty." He moaned inserting his tongue in her mouth kissing her viciously. She moaned sending vibrations over his tongue. Giving him pleasure, his eyes rolled back in his head. He looked back into her eyes, he could feel her arousal building. He leaned down and began to lick her neck, she returned the favor by lacing her fingers in his black hair. She panted heavily as he nipped and kissed down her chest to her collarbone.

" Sir please, I need to-

"You will get what I give."

"yes sir." She said looking away pouting.

Nnoitra moved down to her nipple and began to lick the finely perked nubs,gently. She let out a low moan, it felt amazing to her. She gripped his hair and arched his back feeling his teeth nibble at the sensitive skin. She let out a squeak and let her hands move to his back. Her nails digged into his back.

" God! This feeling, its so intense...nnoitra! please, more." she moaned.

"You want more? Beg me." He ordered wrapping his hand around her ass and lifting her up, he lifted her leg up over his shoulder. She gasped at his strength. For such a scrawny man, he was strong.

"Please, please, I need your teeth, please." She arched into his grinning mouth.

He responded with a purr and began to nibble harder. " Good girl." He whispered letting his tongue slither down her nipple. He moved his tongue slowly down her chest to her stomach. She gasped and let her hands fall to her sides. She gripped the ground tightly as his hair tickled her stomach, his tongue inched closer and closer to the band that was holding her pants up.

" You ever experience amazing oral?"

"..." She closed her eyes tightly.

Her ass felt a sharp pain suddenly. He had slapped her. ' he just spanked me, it hurt but it made me so much more horny.'

" Answer me." He growled nipping her stomach.

"No show me sir." She begged.

He grinned, he couldn't deny her requests. He wanted to taste her so bad, he loved giving head and this he couldn't resist. He tugged her pants down slowly and spread her legs. He kissed her thighs and glanced at her opening. It was dripping, begging for him to enter her with his tongue. He licked his lips and inserted his tongue in the folds, it tasted like honey and wine. Two delicacies he never dreamed would come from a women. He felt his tongue move inside of her and felt his own cock get hard.

'oh my god, is this really happening? Like really? I am in heaven and this man below is sending me to heaven when I am in hell.'

He wrapped his fingers around her thighs and pulled her close, pushing his snake like tongue farther inside of her. This was the deepest any man has been, he was so talented. She couldn't hold back any longer. She felt her legs quiver and her body arched in a sign of true perfection. She came and came hard, she let out a loud moan and was about to fall back in a pile of skin and bones when he grabbed her. He set her down gently, which surprised her.

"That was...amazing...you...are...really...REALLY...talented." She panted.

"hm, you think so? Well, I am not done yet." He grinned. " I need some release."

She pulled her self up and tried her best to crawl to his large bulge in his pants. He reached down and unzipped the section and let the member fall out at it leisure. She took it in her hand and inserted it gently in her mouth. She moaned sending vibrations through the thick piece. He breathed in sharply, surprised at her talent. He glanced down between slits and noticed how she was taking her time.

He let his head fall back and she continued to tease him, nipping and licking. She licked from the base to the head and followed the big pulsing vein underneath. She was talented and she knew it. Rangiku used her hand to massage his delicate sacks under the cock, he let out a low growl. He was ready to release at any moment. Pre-cum was oozing from the tiny sit that begged for her throat. She opened her mouth and inserted the cock in slowly. Matsumoto inched her way to the base and finally made it. Her warm cavern was sending him to utopia, she began to use her tongue and teeth.

She moved up and down about 4 times and he couldn't resist any longer. He came inside of her mouth, she didn't gag much before pulling up with a pop. He patted her on the head breathing heavy. " That was good, Rangiku." He hissed.

"Not a problem, after what you did." She smiled.

"So why are you here, you never told me." He grinned reaching over and grabbing her pants. He tossed them to her.

He brought her back to reality...she sighed and took the pants in hand. " Gin...took me from the Soul Society." She slowly put one leg in the pants.

"Well...you got away from him. Are you going to book it?" He yawned.

"How can I...this is a total different world." Rangiku said.

"I don't know, your the damn Shinigami!" He hissed again.

Nnoitra hopped to his feet and offered her a hand. She took it after she put her pants on all the way and stood up. She adjusted her top and tightened it. She looked at the outside, it was becoming night time.

" Are you taking me back?" she asked.

He stopped and looked at her " ...If I didn't I could be killed."

"...what if I ran away from you."

"Well I guess then you got away then." He chuckled when he looked back she was gone. He grinned " Feisty bitch ain't she?"

* * *

Toshiro felt the sweat drip down his back as Byakuya spared with him. His attacks were much stronger than he anticipated. Toshiro fell to one knee, the two had battled for 3 hours and Toshiro was just now falling. Renji watched in aw, every second of the battle. Toshiro lifted his hand "OK, I'm done...I'm tired..." He huffed.

" You fight good, Captain Hitsuguya." He breathed heavy. " I think I will call it a day."

When Byakuya went to turn he felt the ice had froze his shoes into the ground. He closed his eyes, and raised an eyebrow. " When did you do that?" He asked out loud.

"Before I quit." He grinned.

"Hm...You are fast. Faster than I thought you would be like that." Byakuya stated feeling the ice melt.

'When did he do that? I didn't even see him do it." he thought.

Toshiro stood up and looked to Ichigo " May I stay with you?" He asked.

"Sure Toshiro."

Toshiro sighed " For now I will allow you to call me by my first name...but when I get back...its Captain Hitsuguya." He sighed.

The night passed on and Ichigo's house welcomed him with open arms, no questions asked. He felt safe there, his family was different but nice. He ate the dinner they gave him and then left the table to take a shower. The water was cold, he always took cold showers. It relaxed his muscles and made him at ease. Matsumoto always called him crazy for that...

-Flashback-

"" Oh Captain! You look marvelous in a towel!"" She shouted.

""What are you doing in here! Get out Rangiku!"" He shouted making sure he was covered.

""Ooooh your so mean, why is it not steamy in here?"" She asked looking around.

""I take cold showers Rangiku.""

""Your I'll go but you want to go out this weekend?""

""No I'm busy.""

-over-

She had always been so nosey, so in his face. So loud and obnoxious...but she was always there, always when he needed her. Sure she lacked at getting things done sometimes...but maybe he just worked to hard. He sighed and pressed his hand on the wall. She always had tried to get him to go out with her, to a little shop, out to eat, make him dinner, to the beach...but it always ended with him shouting at her or being an ass to her. She just was trying to be nice...god why was he such an ass.

He turned the shower off and took the towel and began to pat himself dry. Thoughts and worries went through his mind...' I hope you are alright Rangiku. Just know I am thinking of you and don't give up. We are all coming for you.' He thought.

Day 4/10

Urahara was still working hard at getting the door to Heuco Mundo open. Ichigo had practiced with Yoruichi for a couple of hours and finally felt comfortable with his speed. Toshiro had felt like he was wasting time, she was out there being god knows what while he was sitting around. He hated this, depending on someone else.

Ichigo sat by Toshiro with a heavy sigh " you ok?" He asked panting.

" ...I'm fine." He spat.

" You know when Rukia was taken back to the Soul Society. I had not a clue what to do...It was lucky that I had friends to back me up though. Like you do right now. Don't worry we will get her." He said sternly.

" You know your lieutenant is a tough vixen, she can take care of her self. " Rukia chimed in.

Toshiro closed his eyes and nodded " I know she is strong. But not strong like Gin, or Aizen." He said coldly standing up and walking upstairs to where Yoruichi had gone.

He didn't see her or even notice her. He leaned against the wall and let a heavy sigh come from his parted lips. " Kisuke will get you there. I promise." She stated.

He looked back to her " ..." He nodded.

* * *

Matsumoto ran through the empty dark woods. She could hear the hollows around her moving, they were hungry and she was perfect for them. She was a good catch for a hollow. What was she thinking, leaving without a weapon. She tripped and quickly got up, she hid behind a tree. Something big was crashing through the woods. It spoke with a heavy growl. " I smell a Shinigami, but where are you? Come out and play." He laughed.

She felt the sweat drip from her forehead to her cheek. She rubbed it away quickly and felt his presence disappear. Where did he go? She turned back to her front and it was there, in front of her. " Boo." He laughed with a crazy roar. She let out a shriek and shouted. " Kido yon!Byakurai!" A spear of lighting generated from her finger and blasted into the hollows shoulder. It screamed in agony and she flash-stepped away from the monster.

Where was she going, how was she going to make it a night. Her thought were interrupted by the hollow again. It was in front of her again, dripping blood. She stepped back and went to shout something when the beast quickly knocked her back. She fell to her feet sliding back. She couldn't keep her balance well though, after she hit the true's base. She yelped in agony and rose to her feet. He was laughing at her as he approached.

"Well, looks like I have dinner and a show."

"Go to hell!"She shouted reaching for her sword...she forgot.

"Oy Woman!" A voice called out.

She looked up to see a figure in the trees. It was Grimmjow. Why was he here, was he taking her back now? She looked to the monster, he looked up quickly. " Who the hell are you."

"You need my help?" He asked scratching his head.

"I..."

"To bad your boyfriend is going to see you get eaten. " The hollow laughed.

Matsumoto gritted her teeth, she clenched her fist and was about to swing when the beast let out a agonizing noise. He was gritting his teeth together, it must of did something because now she couldn't see straight. It threw off her senses, she could hear him coming closer. She was falling, falling slowly. It felt like slow-motion at least.

Grimmjow asked once more " You need my help?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

She wasn't going to answer, but something inside of her spoke. It felt like he was talking to her...like hold on a little longer. She opened her lips " Help...me."

Grimmjow grinned " As you wish!" He grinned leaping down and bounced off of the tree. He let out a panther roar that could be heard from miles. The hollow fell to the ground in an instant as Grimmjows claws went through the thick body. Before Matsumoto fell to the ground he caught her with one hand. He looked down at her limp body, her eyes were closed and she was passed out. She had been traveling for hours.

Grimmjow's eyebrows raised in worry, she had been crying. He for what ever reason felt bad for her. He pushed his hand through her hair, locking it behind her ear. " Ahhhh, come on." He said huffing, he had to hurry and get her back to the castle.

Author note!  
you know the funny thing is I don't even like Nnoitra...o.O. I know weird. Oh well, my fingers just had sex with the keyboard so I couldn't interrupt them. So it came out like this...my story which is my baby.

Damn fingers...they don't have condoms in their I hope you enjoyed the new chapter.

PS: The chapter name goes out to GAGA! The lyrics fit their little affair. .


	5. Only One

Author note : So Here is my fifth chapter. Sorry it took so long to get out. Final class projects so I hope you all understand and enjoy this.

This chapter is named after the song "Only One" By Yellowcard.

-5-

Rangiku opened her eyes to realise she was in a bed, she sat up fast and felt her head spinning. She felt like she was having a hang over. She looked around the room to be surprised by Grimmjow's presence.

" Where have you taken me?" She asked worrying about the strong espada.

Grimmjow looked up and purred in a strange manner, he stood up and walked over to her. " You ran away so I was given orders to go get you. Of course our disgusting king has said as a reward I get you for a night or two. I checked in when I got back...Gin wasn't to happy." He growled.

"You get me for...two nights..."

"And days." He said picking his teeth ( In his mouth)

Her mind started to wonder. She was scared, this Espada was one of the strongest she had seen fight. He had unimaginable strength that surpassed her...but who didn't here? Apparently Grimmjow could sense her fear, he began to purr a little louder. It wasn't really a purr more or less like a motor running. He took her hand and licked away the blood on her hand. " You cut yourself when you tripped." He said licking it away.

She was shocked, he was cleaning off one of her wounds? She looked up to his azul eyes and smiled. " Thank you."

He frantically spat out " I just didn't want you to bleed on my bed." He shouted turning away.

He had to be tough to make it here, she smiled and pulled the covers up to her chest. She brought her knees to her chest " So...you going to get started?" She asked nervously.

"With what? Sleeping?" He asked yawning.

"Uhh..."

He walked over to her and took off his open jacket and set it on the back of his chair. Their rooms were not the best furnished but they got the job done. One table, one chair, one bed and one window. Grimmjow stretched cracking every bone in his back and walked over to his bed which she was in. ' Is he expecting me to get up?'

"Scoot...come on scoot over." He said.

She moved over a bit and let him get under the covers. He raised his arm up signaling her to get closer. His strong arm pulled her close and he finished covering her up.

"This is weird. You just want to-

"Shut it, god do you want me to fuck you or something?" He asked.

"Well...no...but I just thought you would want to ya know...not to many-

"I don't really like to rape people. Its fucked up, killing is different. Puts them out of their misery. But rape, is like a slow death. I regret to say I was beaten pretty bad the night you were hurt." He spoke low.

"You were? But...why?" She asked.

" I was trying to stop him..." He said almost quietly.

She smiled and shut her eyes " Thanks."

"Get some rest. You ran all over the place."

'yeah I did...Nnoitra...well he doesn't need to know that. But I did run everywhere.' she laughed in her head. She moved closer to him had that manly musk, that made her feel safe and actually at peace. She closed her eyes and was out with in minutes.

* * *

Aizen watched as his partner worried, he sat and sulked about his toy being "paraded around." As he so nicely put it. Aizen smirked as his toy pouted in the corner.

" Gin, come here." He spoke.

" No." He pouted.

"Come here!"

Gin got up and sulked over " Give her back..." He moped.

" No. I am a bit, jealous, my Gin." He grinned, pulling his partner close to him. Gin gasped girlishly.

"Oh my. Is lord Aizen excited?" He grinned leaning forward and locking lips with his lord. He gently brushed his lips over his masters. " Maybe I should give you what you want." He smiled.

Aizen motioned the door to shut and so...it did.

* * *

Toshiro looked over to Ichigo's silohette in the doorway. He could hear the teenager through the glass, it was muffled but still understandable.

" Don't worry Rukia, I am sure I will see you again before we leave."

"But Ichigo, I want to come as well. Why can't I?" She asked with worry in her voice.

" Look" He moved close to her " I know you are a shinigami, but I don't want to lose you. I...I love you Rukia."

" Ichigo...you...do-" Her lips were covered by his and Toshiro rolled his eyes. ' how corny, but in a strange way cute.'

Ichigo pulled back " Now go back home and I will see you when I get back ok." He said blushed.

She turned and left without question. It was a big thing for a guy to confess his love in the human world, it was even bigger in the Shinigami.

Ichigo opened the door and scratched his head nervously. He walked passed Toshiro and was surprised when he heard a voice come from behind him. " You know that is a pretty big thing in the Shinigami world. You just committed yourself to her." He spat.

" Its not just the Soul Society. Its here too, I really do love her." He looked away " Can we keep this between us?" He asked.

"Yeah sure."

"Haven't you ever felt this?" He asked.

"...no..." Toshiro walked passed him.

" I understand she is your lieutenant...but could you have stronger fe-

"No." he stated fast walking up the steps.

" Sure?" Ichigo asked laughing.

Toshiro didn't understand what was so funny. " Why are you laughing?" Toshiro asked.

" I didn't understand my feeling for a long while. Haven't you noticed she was dropping hints at you all the time?" Ichigo asked warmly.

Toshiro had noticed, he had always noticed. He just never knew why she was being so skanky? He thought she was being out of line, but now that Ichigo had brought love interest into the picture...he felt bad. He would have to think about this...maybe later on after this was all over.

" Ahh, whatever. I am not trying to counsel you. Just trying to-

"Thanks." Toshiro walked all the way up them and turned to his guest room.

Ichigo smiled, when he went to respond Toshiro was already gone. " Your welcome." He whispered laughing.

When Toshiro got to his room he sat down and looked to the bed. He turned off the light and hopped in the bed. He crossed his hands and put them over his head. Toshiro was busy in thought...memories. He was trying to piece together everything she had said before. He went to stretch and noticed the bed was growing. " Why is this bed so small!" He got up and looked at it. It wasn't the bed that was growing. It was him, he was really tall. He looked over to the mirror, he was really...tall. Now that he thought of it...Rangiku always came in his room at night and he always would yell at her. Now he knew why. She was changing his captains cape and hakama for a bigger one...she always tried to do nice things for him...he just never noticed it.

-flashback-

She slowly walked in the room trying to dodge the tiles that squeaked. She had learned from the many weeks before. She put her toe down first and let her heel fall flat and it was too late. The folded clothing and robe was in her hands she had to move fast. Toshiro sat up.

" MATSUMOTO! What are you doing in here!" He shouted.

"Uhh...I was...uh...looking for my hair pin! Found it. Look at that! I am so gorgeous." She laughed nervously.

"GET OUT! And leave that here." He shouted pointing at the change of clothes.

"Yes sir." She smiled opening the closet and putting it in. She quickly put the old clothes in her sleeve. " Good night, sir." She nodded.

"Whatever." he said rolling over.

-flashback over-

He really was blind, he laughed and took the captains robe off of him. He set it down on the back of the chair. He then undid the top of his black uniform, he set it next to his robe and went back to the bed. He rolled over and fell asleep.

* * *

Grimmjow yawned as the bright light went through his window. She was sleeping peacefully, he raised and eyebrow an held her closer. She was warm, she mumbled something that made his eyes perk up. He listened to her and could make out "To...ro..."

'Toro? No...who is she mumbling?' He wondered oh well what did he care. She began to move a tiny bit and stretched. She nuzzled into the arms around her.

" You are really strong." She laughed looking up to him, laying on his chest.

She smiled at him, he didn't understand. Why was she smiling. " Uh...yeah...I know." He stated.

" And comfortable." She turned back looking away from him.

"Well...what do you want to do today?

"Go home."

His ears moved a bit, his eyebrows slunk down in a worry position. He closed his eyes slowly. He actually felt bad for her, she didn't belong here. " I...uh...would but I "

"can't. I understand...thanks your sweet." She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

He scrunched his nose in a cat-like manner. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked away. " Whatever."

"So why don't you want to do anything?" She asked curiously.

" You don't have the parts I like." He laughed sitting up.

" What?"

"I like men." He growled.

" I knew IT! Ulquriorra. Am I right?"

"WHAT THE FUCK! No." He crossed his arms pouting.

She laughed and couldn't believe it but she trusted this man. This man that beat the shit out of Ichigo actually had a heart. Who would have thought. She suddenly was interrupted in thought by him getting up and using the restroom. She was happy she didn't have to worry about this one...he was probably the only one. The only one that would go out of his way to protect her and be kind to her.

(Author note:

BAWWW A cute Grimmjow KITTY! He is so gay and he knows it!


	6. Six Days

-6-

8/10 days

Yoruichi walked behind Urahara, he was concentrating on the gate. He just about had it open, just about. It was a long process, he opened it for the rescue mission of Orihime. When they got back there town was getting attacked and Aizen left smiling saying they had been a test of the Illusion technique. All of the espada they had all fought and destroyed were still alive and fully aware of all the movements of the soul reapers. Most feared their fate but some were ready for the long awaited death match.

The darker woman put her delicate hands close to his neck and pushed them forward, leaning on his back. He was surprised and let out a chuckle. " Hey Yoruichi, didn't expect you behind me." He laughed.

She smiled warmly at his voice, his hat covered his eyes but she could feel they were tired. She leaned close to his sensitive earlobe and whispered" I think you should let it do its work on opening itself. You have been monitoring it for hours maybe I could take over." She suggested.

His eyes rolled back in his head as she whispered hot requests into his ear. He grinned and let his head fall back on the crook of her neck. " Let me sleep right here." He laughed in his normal voice that she was used to.

Before she could even say ok, he was out. She smiled and took his hat off and adjusted his hair so it was a bit, neater. " Oh Kisuke."

Toshiro felt his stomach turn at what he had seen. He couldn't believe it, he walked through the dark hallway at 2 in the morning. 'Who is even up that early?' he thought. He walked slowly and heard a noise he never expected to come from Byakuya's room. He stopped and looked at the door horrified. What was he doing, well he knew what he was doing but him! He seemed so prideful and at someone's house! At Ichigo's house! He was about to ignore it when he heard another voice and it was his lieutenant. His jaw dropped...'Those two were intimate? Those two were GAY! ARE GAY!' Toshiro felt like he was about to faint, it was to much for him to handle. He needed a drink of water, he had forgotten what he was doing at again 2 in the morning.

As he made his way around the hallway he saw a light on downstairs. He stepped down and saw in the kitchen was Ichigo. His cheeks were flushed and he didn't want his friend to think he had been masturbating. Ichigo looked up and spoke " They wake you up too?" He laughed.

'He knew...and I didn't. A human knew about a commrade I see everyday before I did? Wow...kind of pathetic.' Toshiro thought.

"By that look you probably had not a clue they were intimate. Did you?" Ichigo asked.

"I didn't have a clue. Sure Byakuya is a little feminine. But for him to have lustful affairs with his lieutenant is so...wrong and against his ego and pride." Toshiro said taking a glass and filling it with clear water.

" I don't think laws are something that can be helped with love. Love is something that happens, you can't choose where it goes." Ichigo spoke.

" He is a captain, he knows damn well of-

"I don't think love cares about your ranks. No offense, if it doesn't care about it here...why would it make a difference in your world." Ichigo paused and to a drink of his water " Toshiro have you ever had a girlfriend?" Ichigo asked.

"That is none of your concern."

"You haven't. Well when you do, you will understand. Because you have waited longer that some would,when you are in a relationship it will be a meaningful thing. Not that it isn't for me or others, its just because you waited to find that person, it will be a big thing for you." Ichigo smiled.

'Well...he definitly seems like he knows what he's talking about.' Toshiro thought.

"No, I have not had a girlfriend. Between you and me...no one has ever looked at me with the eyes Rukia looks at you with."

"You really are blind. You know for such a genius I thought you would have put that together at least." Ichigo scoffed.

"I am not blind...and what are you talking about."

"Toshiro...really?" Ichigo asked straight faced.

"Really what!" Toshiro asked confused.

"You have a girl right in front of you everyday who flirts with you and tries getting your attention!" He spat.

'Is he talking about Momo? If he is I am ignoring those feelings for the rest of my life. I couldn't date her-' Toshiro's silent thoughts were interrupted.

"RANGIKU! Hello! Really?" Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Ran..Rangiku? My lieutenant!" Toshiro exclaimed. Ichigo had crossed the line." My lieutenant. She is falling all over me because that is what she does! She always flaunts it like a...a what do you call them a...playboy!" He shouted nervously.

"She likes you, your the first guy who doesn't look at her for her tits probably." He said picking his teeth with a tooth pick he brought over.

Toshiro sipped his water and thought about what Ichigo had spoke of. 'It was true. He couldn't deny that. There had been countless times she had just cried because she had a boyfriend who only looked to her for her body. He had comforted her and said ""there will be the right guy, just wait ok?"" Why didn't he notice that she liked him. Could it be because she is his lieutenant? Or is there more to his reasons.' He wondered to himself.

"I am guessing you just haven't noticed eh?" Ichigo asked sincerely.

"No I haven't noticed. Call me blind or stupid if you like, but I just never let myself notice. But when I think back to all the things she has done...it makes sense. God...I hate what I said to her last..." He spoke calmly, but really he couldn't believe how he opened up to him.

"What did you say?" Ichigo wondered.

Toshiro let out a sigh and began to tell him " I had some papers that stacked up because of my own pace, she came in to help and I lashed out at her and said some really mean stuff. I told her just to go and do what she does best...she looked at me with...with these eyes," His eyebrows slanted up into guilt," Her ice blue eyes were so pained and she looked as if she were about to cry. I didn't understand until I looked at the calander. It was one full year since her best friend and maybe more left...Gin Ichimaru. He left her and this put...well you know. I was a jerk and I was about to apologize to her when Gin came and took her." Toshiro crossed his arms and looked up to Ichigo.

"Well I can't say its ok and she isn't thinking about what you said. But I can say she is probably hoping in some way shape and form you come and get her. I don't think you are cruel...you just don't know how to express feelings. I use to be like that too. Its something that is hard to gain.." Ichigo concluded standing up " I am going to get some rest. Goodnight Toshiro. You are not going to say anything right? About By-

"No." Toshiro stated with a smile he tossed to Ichigo.

Ichigo returned the smile and continued to bed. Toshiro looked to the clock 3am. He laughed to himself " I am breaking the law for you Byakuya." It was a law to never let personal affairs start with any team member in a he would refrain from saying anything, Rangiku...there is only four more days left and I will be there to save you.

Gin opened the door to the sexta espada room. He had that fox smile that burned into everyone's brain. Rangiku sat up and Grimmjow pushed her back down " Gin, if I find out she is hurt again. Not now, but when I can I will kill you I-

" Oh is that a threat kitty cat?" He snickered.

Grimmjow gritted his teeth and was about to lash out but Rangiku put a hand on his arm. " Don't react, I will be fine. Thanks for giving me this peace-

"Rangiku~Come with me." He demanded opening his red eyes. Gin rarely opened his eyes so when he did it meant something.

Rangiku let out a sigh and walked forward, she shut the door behind her and followed Gin. He was smiling in a more evil smirk than the had felt in her stomach that something was about to happen. As he opened one of the countless doors she felt hope leave her soul. Aizen was in his chair with his eyes closed. He opened them and looked at her. His spiritual pressure was as she remembered, dark, heavy and sickening. He smiled and motioned for her to come closer and sit next to him.

"Here sit with me, my princess of-

"Don't call me that." She demanded.

"I don't think you are in the place to make demands." He stated glaring into her eyes.

She felt her being, being crushed. She gasped for air and felt her self disappearing into his pressure. He rose to his feet and pulled her gently up and pushed her to her knees. She couldn't fight. She couldn't do anything...anything. Rangiku watched as he unzipped his pants.

" Now I will show you true pain and suffering. I will show you to appreciate what you have said is cruel...Gin you are to watch. Do not interfere." He spat.

She felt a scream coming up and wanting to be released. But it sat there in just as much fear as she was in. She wanted to scream...but was being diminished to nothing but a doll. He smiled and readied himself for what he would call fun.

-

Author note:

Here it is my new chapter, the next one will have some good kinky sex. Feedback people! Tell me what you like or hate, tell me what you want I need to know. I can work with my audience lol.

The chapter is named after the song from Tokyo Drift. Thought it was fitting for this chapter. So hope you like it. Happy holidays and I will get more out to you as soon as I can.


	7. Rusted from the Rain

-7-

9/10 days

Rangiku felt herself sinking into his desires, he took his length out of the material that hid it so well. A grin covered his lower face, she slowly moved her eyes to his, he was not the Aizen she once knew. She never really knew this monster...yes that was what he was...a monster. He licked his lips as his fingers pried open her mouth, she felt tears welling up at the corners of her eyes. He stuck his index and middle finger in her mouth and swirled it a bit in her open hole. " You were always so promiscuous. How can you be in such turmoil over my hands?" He smiled and leaned forward kissing her forehead. " I don't want to bang you up...well," He laughed " I do. But I will try to refrain from doing so to your delicate, frail body." He laughed standing up again. He placed his fingers around his member and pushed his hips towards her.

She closed her eyes and let the ocean fall from her eyes. She leaned forward, her being was nothing to anyone...not even herself anymore. It had been 7 days since she had left the soul society. She was theirs to keep...she opened her lips and felt his length being pushed down her throat. Her eyes widened in disgust and surprise. He pushed back and forth making her gag at every insertion. He took her hair in his hand and pushed further down her throat making her sob and gag. " Ah~Your a good slut aren't you." He asked. She didn't reply, she knew this wasn't a nightmare, no matter how bad she wanted it to be. He was dehumanizing her, taking everything she had. He chuckled a low groan and felt his climax building as he pushed deeper. He pulled out and aimed at the floor. He quickly kicked her to the ground. She gagged and gasped for air as she was thrown to the ground.

She positioned her self up with her elbows. Her face was bruising fast and her lip was split open. He quickly took her hair in hand and pulled her up making her shriek in agony. He pushed her to where he came. " Clean it." He ordered, his spiritual pressure pushing her down to her knees...she felt like she was in penitance...like...she was holding her weapon after Wabiske hit it. She sobbed loudly and let her tongue fall out of her mouth in fear.

"All of it," He ordered watching her lap up the semen. He unlaced his fingers from her hair and slammed his foot on flat on her head, he pushed her face to the ground closer " Do you like that?"

She let out a sob and chuckled under her breath bit her lip " No,you are disgusting. The only way you can get head is by forcing me. Your pathetic." she stated feeling her hair drape the sides of her face.

Aizen laughed and abruptly stopped, he took his foot from her and stepped in front of her. His eyes widened with a glare of a mad man. He kicked her upwards flinging her across the room. He took off his jacket and tossed it on the chair, hr looked over at Gin. He was interested, he didn't object at all. He knew better than to, Aizen walked over to Rangiku and lifted his leg. He quickly kicked her in the stomach making her cough up blood. She looked up to him " Is that the best you got, you pig?" she spat the blood from her mouth glaring at him. He brought out his blade and sliced open her clothing with one swing. She hissed in pain as her clothes were cut along with her skin. Her stomach had deep cuts that spilled rubies. He smiled and cut her thigh which made her try to block it. She lifted her hands to summon a hado but was crushed once more by his powerful pressure.

Aizen leaned forward and tore the rest of her clothing off of her, she wanted to protest but couldn't. He smiled at her face, he took her nipple in hand and squeezed it hard, he watched as her face looked pained. Aizen took her by the throat and set her on the device she hadn't noticed before. It was a pole with two legs. He told her to sit on it with both legs around it. She did as she were told, she was in no position to object. Aizen took her hands and tied them tightly by the wrist, which made her cringe in fear. He then took her ankles and tied them as well.

She was losing her might, her fight, her everything. He leaned forward " What if I were to cut you with your own zanpacktou?"

'he wouldn't would he?' She gritted her teeth watching a light come on with a sword on a mantel. She could feel his smile.

"If you do as I say, I will not. Is this understood?"

"...yes...sir." She said...all was gone now.

Aizen moved in front of her and made sure all was tight. Aizen walked around and cut the rest of her clothes made her tremble." You are to call me sir. You are to listen to everything I tell you. If you do not, I will cut you once with her, I am going to humiliate you. I am going to make you cry. I am going to make you wish you were dead. I am going to make you cum in pleasure, pain and fear. I am going to make you a slut, who will want my cock so bad you will be begging for more. I am going to begin." He walked to her lower part where her vagina was.

Her opening was dripping its natural lubricant and was nice and tight and begging for something to be smiled and placed a finger on her back and dragged his index finger down her spine. She hissed and let out a moan. He grinned at Gin, she arched into his hand.

Gin was not surprised, he had experienced fingers. He laughed " Typical." He laughed crossing his arms and walking out of the room.

Aizen laughed as Matsumoto sat nervously. He inserted to fingers deep within her. She let out a loud moan of pleasure. She hated herself for moaning. He tsked three times and lifted his sword slicing her back. She let out a shriek in pain. " I didn't tell you could moan. So my white canvas is open for me to color you red until you learn your manners." He chuckled cutting her once more. She sobbed and let trails of salt water fall to the floor.

Aizen pushed in deeper and pulled up hitting her sensitive spot on her vaginal wall. She bit her lip and finally couldn't hold back and moaned. Her legs quivered, she thought he might have forgotten but he didn't. He slit her back slowly, she sobbed and felt the blood pool down her back. He smiled at the mess she was making. Her juices were flowing from her body and he was bathing in her pain and pleasure. He felt her ejaculation building, he wanted to make her lose control so he could punish her more. She felt her body heating up and losing control with every thrust he sent her brain into overdose.

"Aize-

He slit her back again " You are not allowed to call my name."

"FUCK!" She moaned feeling blood spill from a newly laceration he made. He watched as her juices spilled onto the floor. He smiled and watched as her slit spilled its pleasure juice. She felt her body quiver in pleasure. He had taken it from her...made her cum and he wasn't satisfied.

Aizen undid the ties and pushed her off, she fell to her knees ans bit her lip in agony. He pushed her face to her mess and she knew what to do already. Her tongue fell from her mouth once more and lapped up the mess she made. When he was satisfied he pushed her forward making her ass bob in the air. He slowly undid the top that was shown. He let his pants fall from his hips. She had no strength, she had lost so much blood. Her body was growing tired and faint. He propped his hands on her hips and pushed in with no lubricant. He pushed through the tight hole. She threw her arms above her head in agony. She felt her own drool spill from her lips. She didn't expect him to push into her felt dirty and disgusting. He broke through her tight nerves making her scratch at the tile floor in search. She was searching for air, scraping for it. Her nails broke and her fingers ached as they clawed for relief. He pulled out and pushed back into her cavern. He pounded into her deeper and deeper. She could hold back anymore and felt sobs and groans spill from her hand laced into her hair and he pulled her head back gaining control again. This was only the beginning of her pains.

He rode her for an hour making her hole loose. The sun was already gone from the sky. How long had they been at it. Her wounds were a crusted dry pile on her back. She could barely take any more. But he was still pounding into her. Finally after at least and hour and a half he came into her ass. He pulled out and pushed her on her side. He kicked her over on her stomach and stood to his feet. She thought it was over, but when she felt the warm liquid stain her wounds with pain, she knew it was hardly done. She watched as the musty liquid fell over her shoulders...it was urine. She felt disgusted and sick to her stomach. He laughed as she scratched at her body trying to wipe it off.

He walked over to her sword and brought it over to her. He pushed her over, his spiritual pressure buried her once more. She watched in horror as her sword was unsheathed. He raised it and slashed at her chest, slicing her breasts. He laughed at her screams and pleas.

In her head she could hear her Zanpaktou " Use me. Please! Don't take this anymore, we can get out of here. Use me, I will come to your rescue!"

" I cannot...I am weak and-

"Stop. Rangiku, Call my name." Haineko begged.

"I...just...can't." Rangiku responded in head with shame.

Aizen sheathed the sword once more and used the scabbard to push inside her of slit. He smiled at her pain. She couldn't moan anymore. " Rangiku, are you enjoying your sword inside of you? Go figure, you are such a slut." He inside of her snapped. She gritted her teeth and whispered " Roar...Haineko."She begged seductivly for her sword to come to her rescue with parted lips she smiled feeling her sword disappear within her. This was a new thing for her. She was never able to summon her sword without the hilt in hand. The sword turned into ash and moved through the scabbard to her the wielder. Aizen looked in shock and dropped the hilt. She sat up and pulled the protective scabbard from inside of her. She motioned the ash to attack him. He had not a clue where it was coming from but used a kido to block the ash. When he looked up she was gone.

Rangiku had no clothes, nothing and didn't have a clue where to let out heavy breaths as she ran. She felt Aizen's anger fill the planet Heuco Mundo. She sprinted as fast as she could. But she was running blindly.

Aizen called Ulquiorra to his chambers. He arrived instantly. " Lord Aizen?"

"Find her and kill her." He motioned for him to leave.

Ulquiorra turned to leave when he was stopped " Slowly Ulquiorra, this is an order." He stated.

He closed his eyes and left, Grimmjow was outside the doors waiting. "Hmph."

"You going to listen?"

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked

"Fuck if I know! This isn't a fair battle." Grimmjow scoffed.

"Fair isn't what he asked for." Ulquiorra spat.

" Well, I am going to give her some clothes."

"...I will give you 10 minutes to find her before I do."

-

Matsumoto found a door, she opened it slowly in fear of who was inside. It was a tall man by the looks of it he was sleeping. She slowly walked over to him and pointed her weapon. " Wake up."

He opened one eye slowly. " Good morning. What do you need?Why are you not wearing clothes?" He asked curiously.

"If you help me get some I will leave you wi-

"Do you want some clothes."

"uh...yeah." She lowered her sword.

" You making a break for it?" the man asked.

"...yeah...I will die trying."She panted.

"My name is Stark. Good luck." He pointed to the closet.

She nodded and walked over to it taking out the tight black pants and sliding them on. She pushed her breasts into the strange espada jacket and turned back to where he was to be was there waiting for her.

" Hurry up!" He spat.

"uhh...I am done." She said nervously.

He took her by the hand and guided her out before he left " We were not here understand Coyote?" He growled.

"yeah, yeah." He said turning over.

Grimmjow shut the door and looked her in the eyes " Ready, I am taking you as far as I can from this castle. You can make it out there on your own with that."

She nodded her head and took his hand " Thank you."

"Whatever. Just make sure if you do make it out of here you tell Ichigo, his head is mine."

"uhh...sure."She laughed.

He pulled out the small black cube and placed it in his hollow hole. He held her hand tightly as he was sent to some alternate universe. It was dark and cold, he still had her in hand. " Caja Negacian it takes us away from Heuco Mundo into an alternate universe. I can get us out of here in a while but it gives us time. Time to confuse Ukquiorra. He will figure it out soon but he can do nothing." He chuckled.

" Why couldn't I come here on my own."

"You would be here forever." Grimmjow stated. " Only strong Espada can escape, but no worries I will get you out of here." He scoffed.

"Why are you helping me?" She asked.

"Because its defying Aizen. I hate that fucker." He said cracking his knuckles.

"you are a character." She laughed.

-

Toshiro had been practicing all day with Kenpachi and his other colleagues. He never expected all the help he was getting to be there when he needed it most. They were throwing there lives on the line and there honor. They actually were throwing more than he had ever wanted them to throw out for him. Toshiro walked over to where Urahara was and tilted his head in curiosity.

The white haired captain heard a girl voice behind him talking to Ichigo and he thought, no he could have sworn it was Rangiku's voice. She spoke of the newest edition to a dirty magazine that was out and asked if Ichigo had seen it lying around. He flipped and said the usual why are you asking me...but Toshiro turned to see it being a girl he had never seen. She looked almost like Nanao. But was not, who was she?

-

Risa laughed at his reaction, she hadn't bothered him in a while. The vizards were coming in there army to help destroy Aizen. Shinji and Hiyori stepped into the small shop and made there entrance. Many of the captains hadn't the slightest of who these people were. Ichigo raised his voice and began to introduce them. Shunsui opened his eyes and looked up shocked.

He sat up and looked closely at the female figure in front of him and then everyone else. " You are alive.I am so happy." He laughed.

Nanao walked from around the corner and saw the body of the crowd. She pushed her glasses up and walked around them to where Shunsui was. When she heard him talking to one of them she looked up to see Risa. Her mouth dropped and her books fell to the ground. " Risa..." She muttered. Nanao couldn't believe her eyes, Risa was standing in front of her. Her caregiver who supposedly died in action years ago. She felt sick, she felt her body get heavy. Risa watched as Nanao fell back, Shunsui extended an arm to catch her in his arms. Risa laughed a bit " Looks like she is doing well." Risa speaks with a chuckle in her throat.

"Yeah, well she was pretty upset when she found out you were dead."

"She was the only one?" Risa gave a seductive look to her former captain.

Shinji walked slowly over to Urahara "Yo, you just about ready?" He asked.

"Its just about open." He said with heavy breath as he pulled the remaining hole open. Everyone looked up to where Kisuke was. He turned around " EVeryone, this door is open for 1 hour. It has opened a day early. Get in there and make you radvance just make sure to stick to the plan. Vizards you know what to do."

They all nodded, Urahara turned to Toshiro " Ok captain Hitsuguya, you have 30 minutes to go and get her. Time is longer in there so really you have 5 days." Urahara stated.

"What was the point in saying that then?" Toshiro asked.

"Just to scare you." He laughed swishing his fan at the smaller captain.

Toshiro gritted his teeth and held it in. Hiyori looked over at Toshiro and looked away quickly. Toshiro hadn't seen these people before but he guessed they were friends of Urahara. The battle was about to start, Toshiro looked to the door. 'Rangiku hang in there.'

-

Grimmjow pushed through the opening and could feel the presence of many hollows around them. He looked around and saw the crowd of monsters. He laughed at their attempts to come closer quietly. " Keh! You think you can sneak up on me." He drew his hand up and made a cero. It pushed through the hollows and destroyed them. Rangiku was in aw, she had never seen such a strong cero. " Will he find us?" She asked.

"Us? I am going back." He spoke calmly.

Grimmjow noticed the blood from her wounds were coming through the uniform she found. How was she even moving with that much blood loss? He wondered but knew he couldn't stay. He turned to see Ulquiorra standing there. " Grimmjow." He stated.

"Eh, I know how you are about orders but she-

"I can't Grimmjow." He said looking forward with his emerald eyes.

" Well, I will have to defend this one."

"..."

"You don't want to fight me? Come on, try me." He spat cracking his knuckles.

"I don't think it would be nec-

"Wait," Rangiku pushed Grimmjow back and stepped in the middle. " you were ordered to kill me?" She asked looking to Ulquiorra.

"Yes." He said closing his eyes.

"There is no way I am going to escape this I will be able to fight for a while. But...I am basically dead." She said letting her arm fall to her side with her sword. Blood dripped down her fingers to the ground." I am going to attract many, many hollows who I am not going to be able to fight and in the end I will be slain. So Ulquiorra...please...end my misery." She asked looking into his eyes.

Ulquiorra opened his eyes and made contact with her. " I will just because it is my order anyway." He stated stepping forth.

" My name is Toshiro, if you see him again give him my Zanpaktou...please..." She breathed heavily.

She didn't drop her sword but fell forward a bit, sinking her head low. He approached her slowly, Grimmjow growled in anger. She was no fight, she was basically a mouse in a cage for a cat. He looked away and crossed his pointed at her female figure that was slumped over. She handed her sword to him as he spoke the attack. " Cero." He said taking the sword.

The bright light punched through the air, when the bright light cleared she wasn't there. He closed his eyes and went to leave when he heard the voice of Gin. He turned back to see him holding her.

"My my you are a strange took her sword as a favor. Hm who would have though you having a heart." Gin said in a sing song manner.

-  
Author note: Ok so there was my smut that was in my I hope you enjoyed that. Go Toshiro GO! That is what goes on in my head. I am getting many views so I think everyone likes. But ok, well next chapter will be out soon.

Rusted from the rain= Billy talent= amazing and catchy= you go listen. LOL ^-^


	8. Decode

-8-

Matsumoto looked up to see in blurred vision Gin. Why was he holding her? She opened her eyes more and could see his grin. " Gin? Why do you have me?" She asked looking over to Ulquiorra. He had her sword.

'She was tricked. Her weapon was in his hands again.' She felt the pain of betrayal hit her. Why did she care, why was she surprised. She bit her lip and tried to fight the pain that sunk in deep. Gin looked down to her " I didn't want my pet to be killed. Well. not by his hands at least." He grinned.

"You, are a monster." She breathed feeling his grip tighten as he dodged Grimmjow.

" You fucking your ass over here. She asked to be killed because she didn't want to be raped by you!" He scoffed gritting his teeth.

"Oh well, that is not her choice. She is my pet and I decide when she get's euthanized." He said.

His fingers gripped onto her skin with heavy intent. She felt her body being taken over again, she was a ball. Being tossed around, person to person. Why was it the time she wanted to die, she couldn't. He was always there for her, even when she didn't want him to be. She felt sick to her stomach as he held her.

"Let me go." She stated.

" Now, why would I do that?" He laughed.

Aizen appeared behind him " Because I gave Ulquiorra an order." He demanded.

His spiritual pressure was heavy again, she closed her eyes wishing for her death to come sooner. Gin dropped her and stood back by Aizen. " If you were a good girl, you could have had me once more." He laughed standing behind his lord.

Aizen lifted a hand and directed a bakudo binding spell on her. She fell to her knees and her arms were locked in between her knees. Her head lowered in shame, Grimmjow stepped forward. But was stopped by a glare from Ulquiorra. It wasn't a look of I am going to kill you, more or less stay back. Grimmjow didn't step in, he fell back on this one. Ulquiorra walked closer to her. He unsheathed his sword and lifted it. His eyes looked down at her strawberry blonde hair, she was in pain, she was in turmoil, she was on her last breath. He looked up to Gin and Aizen and saw Aizen nod. Ulquiorra looked over to Grimmjow and noticed he was gone.

-

Grimmjow sensed it, he felt someone close that was far to familiar. When he saw a gate open up and people coming through he laughed. This was to perfect, an army was letting out and what did he do?

Grimmjow crossed his arms and shouted. " Yo shinigami." He shouted.

Three that made it through looked up. They looked up in surprise, how did they not notice his presence. Toshiro looked up and felt his strength through the the sexta espada, Ichigo had spoken of him...but he had never seen him. He went for his sword " Eh, save it for your comrade." He spat.

"What did you say. Do you know where Rangiku is?" He demanded.

Grimmjow looked up into his eyes and saw the panic, fear and worry in his eyes. His eyes were cold and mature for his age. He swiped his tongue over his teeth and pointed back. " There over there, I'd hurry if I were you." He spat.

In whirlwind of ice he shouted " Daiguren Hyourinmaru!" Was heard through the storm of ice. Grimmjow covered his face as the dust particles of ice cleared he saw blue wings of ice swish past him at speeds he was even surprised by.

-

Toshiro felt the presence change as he stepped through the door, he never expected to get information that easily from an Espada. He used Hyourinmaru's wings to fly quickly to where he spoke of. He sensed a spiritual pressure that felt vaguely familiar...it was Aizen. He was strong, to strong for even him.

Below he could see the two, Gin and Aizen. He sensed her but where was she. His eyes searched frantically until he saw her. She was covered in red and her head was sunken low. She was hurt badly. Toshiro shouted loudly " Rangiku!" He shouted with all his might. The wind sent snow down past the raised blade to her hands. She looked up quickly.

-

A snow petal fell to her fingers, this cold air felt so familiar. This presence was so peaceful.

"Rangiku!" Someone shouted.

She looked up to see him, her knight in frozen armor. She smirked " Toshiro" she whispered.

With a swift motion Toshiro through his hand up sending spears of ice around her. Ulquiorra jumped back, Aizen smirked and looked up to his new enemy. She fell forward, she had lost to much blood. She could barely see any more. Rangiku was expecting the harsh pain of hitting the ground when she felt warm hands around her. She looked up to see her captain, he held her close. The ice wings covered the two in a cage of ice. He made sure no one saw her or him.

He moved in close to her lips " Come on Rangiku you can make it...for me." he added brushing her lips with his gently. Her eyes widened and the blood rushed to her head.

He let her go and sat her up gently " Captain?" She smiled " Wow how long have I been gone!" She laughed standing up.

"Can you make it until we see Izuru?"

"Yeah, I can. I...I thought you were, happy that I was gone." She said looking to the ground.

"No! Who told you that." He asked turning around to look in her eyes.

"...I saw it."

Before Toshiro spoke another word he thought to himself ' It probably was an illusion. An illusion Aizen made, they were trying to deceive her. Go fig.'

"No Rangiku, I was constantly thinking of you. I was so worried about you I think my hair turned more white." He smiled looking back at her.

She laughed "That's not possible."She paused and looked up to him "thank you captain."

"Don't thank me yet. We need to get out of here alive." He stated.

' Ok, I can use my Ice mirrors to get out of here, It will make it look like we are here when really we are far away. I just need time, time...hm. I got it.' He thought.

"Hyourinmaru!"

-

Ulquiorra looked at the ice that was protecting the hostage and himself transform. It turned into a large dragon and whirled upwards distracting the three. The dragon moved to Aizen in a swift motion. The two dodged its attempts and jumped back. The dragon moved quickly around to the two in a roar. Aizen lifted his sword and shattered the dragon. When the particles fell to the ground he saw. tunnels form around them. Aizen smirked, it was a distraction. He looked to Ulquiorra " Why didn't you stop them?"

Ulquiorra cleverly said " Was I supposed to?" He asked.

"Hm." Aizen said " Gin, looks like your princess was taken. Do not let them leave alive...any of them." He demanded.

-

Toshiro sprinted through the tunnels as fast as he could with her in hand. She kept up, her sword was in hand. Why did he give it to her? He just handed it to her through the ice.

" Toshiro, where are we going." She asked seeing a bright light at the end of the tunnel. The two leapt through to see the rest of the soul reapers. Rangiku's eyes widened. ' Why are they all here?' She asked looking onward at them.

" You got her already? Damn your fast." Yoruichi stated.

"Wow for her to say that you must be fast." Urahara stated.

Izuru ran forward to Rangiku and told her to lay on her stomach. She was surprised at how quick he got to her. Everyone was blurring, she couldn't see anything. Where was she, her world was spinning...everything was getting dark. She fell over and felt her energy disappearing.

'Maybe, I was stupid to believe Aizen. Maybe I was dumb to look at him with those eyes after so long. Toshiro...Toshiro...please don't go. It's so dark and so cold.' She stated watching as everyone disappeared in the darkness.

Toshiro looked onwards to everyone " She will be fine as long as she is being healed. She is a fighter. We should form teams."

Urahara agreed " Even if they are small teams. He is right. Ichigo, Renji and Byakuya team one. Yoruichi, Soi Fon and me team two. Shunsui, Ukitake and Nanao team three. Yachiru and Kenpachi team four. Hisagi, Izuru and Toshiro team five. Is everyone ok with these teams?" He asked

"Yeah ok Izuru? How is she?" Toshiro asked.

"Her Heart rate is slow and dull. But give me 30 min-

"My my Izuru. 30 minutes is an awful long time." A voice spoke.

His eyes widened as he looked up to see Gin. " Ichimaru..."

"I don't getta captain with that?" he smirked.

"..." He didn't speak, he couldn't. He looked at him with guilt and want.

"What are those eyes 'bout Kira-kun?" he asked.

"Why are you here?" Izuru asked with shame. He hated looking at him from the other side of the playing field. He lowered his eyes as his ex-captain spoke words of a new person.

" My question is why are you here?" He said smiling devilishly at his old friend.

"Don't answer him." Toshiro spat. " He is trying to get to you."

The truth was he wanted to talk to him. He wanted to hear his voice and see him. He missed him and wanted his captain to come back...even though he knew it would not be allowed. He bit his lip as Toshiro talked over him. Everyone talked over him...was he even there. He felt himself choking...falling...when a hand wrapped around his. He looked down to see it was Matsumoto's. She smiled warmly at him and opened her eyes to look at him. He was genuinly pleased at the gesture. He wasn't alone. What had she gone through...

Gin jumped past Toshiro and leaned down to where Izuru was and smiled at his expression. " Well, this is awkward but, I am going to have to kill you my Kira-kun." He smiled putting his hand gently on top of his old lieutenant's head.

Izuru's eyes widened and he watched as his hand left slowly, he placed his hand on his sword. Izuru's eyes fell to a glare and he leapt back from Rangiku. He side-stepped slowly putting one leg over the other. He spoke " I never should have trusted you like I did. I never should have loved you the way I did. But the sad thing is...I did up until you spoke those words a minute ago." He closed his eyes and spoke slowly " Raise your head, Wabiske." He spoke pulling his sword from its sheath. It transformed to a block shaped sword. " I hope you fall in penitance." He said slowly.

"Oh, my Kira-kun. You never brought this fight to the bedroom. Why not?" He asked pushing his hair back. " Your so cute when you are angry." He said releasing his sword from its casing.

Ichigo nodded to Renji and Byakuya and leapt forth towards Heuco Mundo. Hisagi went to Rangiku and lifted her gently. He went to move her over to a farther area. Her wounds were healed, but he knew they were deeper than flesh. Something happen to her, he really didn't even want to know what. Toshiro looked back at Hisagi and saw a strange figure watching. He had black hair and truthfully he had never seen the man.

"Hisagi!" He shouted.

Hisagi looked up and saw the espada.

"Well, look at what we have here. A bunch of Shi-ni-ga-mi." He sing songed.

"Speak your name."

"His name is Nnoitra" Rangiku spoke lifelessly.

Toshiro looked over to her in surprise, he flash stepped quickly over to her. He kneeled down to her level " Rangiku, please don't speak. Just rest." He begged.

"Captain, he didn't hurt me. Just remember that. He helped me." she said warmly looking over to him.

The espada grinned " Sorry hun, but I have orders now. I cannot listen to you. Even though your voice is beautiful." He laughed.

"Toshiro, have you seen the other espada. Blue hair?" She asked laughing a bit.

"Yes, he showed me where you were." He said in surprise.

Gin looked over to Rangiku and saw her talking warmly with Toshiro. He opened his red eyes and glared at the two. He wanted Rangiku and he wanted to keep her here forever. Even if it was in death. He blocked one of Izuru's attacks and spoke with a jingle " Shoot em dead Shinsou!" He smiled pointing at Toshiro.

The blade came speared through the air. Izuru's voice raised at Toshiro, Toshiro felt the whirlwind of his blade and was readying himself for the piercing pain. When a loud roar was heard through the air, loud scraping noises were heard as he turned his head. The blade that was about to pierce him was blocked. He looked back to see a teal haired man standing there.

"Grimmjow?" Rangiku said in shock.

"Grimmjow? Hm...Kitty cat what'cha doin 'round here?" He asked glaring at the man before him.

"Fuck I don't even know. I am fucking sick of being ruled by Aizen." He spat cracking his fingers.

"Oh? You rebellin?" He laughed.

"Blow me." He spat.

" Your already taken. I can't." He laughed raising his sword.

Izuru slashed Gin, which Gin cleverly dodged. Grimmjow watched as Izuru fought and pounced on him in eagerness.

"Whose side is he on?" Toshiro asked in confusion.

"I think I want to say his own." She smiled sitting up.

"Wait, you can't fight." Toshiro stated.

"I can, with you here. I lost hope when I was here. I had nothing to fight for...nothing. I now do, so dammit I am going to fight." She said adjusting her shirt.

Toshiro rolled his eyes " Well you are back to normal." He scoffed looking away.

She leaned forward and kissed his cheek " Thank you captain."

His eyes widened and he swallowed hard " Yeah what ever. Lets end this battle." He commanded.

Gin smiled big " four against one eh?"

Nnoitra butted in and yelled "You forgetting about someone?" He yelled pointing at the smaller captain.

Rangiku looked over to him and felt guilt fill her stomach. She spoke slowly " Nnoitra, I can't fight you."

" Well looks as though you are going to be killed then." He smiled big.

Her eyes fell shut and "You leave me no choice..." She removed her sword slowly " Roar Haineko." She demanded swiping over the sword slowly. It disappeared and turned to ash. Toshiro faced the black haired espada and demanded his sword to come out to its normal again. Ice wrapped around his arm and he was ready. Ready to fight.

Gin smiled " This shall be interesting. Don't cha say Kira kun?" He chuckled.

-

Author note:

So Amazing right?  
I think this is the first story I am keeping up on so well. So hope you are all enjoying.  
BAWW Toshiro.

Decode= Paramore= amazing!


End file.
